User talk:Triforce 14
Hyrule I would love your help on my version of the article, namely the depictions section where I have not completed several of those games. Also, I found this cool map of Hyrule from Zelda II, but I'm not sure if it's already been uploaded (I don't see it in the Hyrule article or The Adventure of Link article, so I'm assuming it hasn't been uploaded). PS: Please archive. Even my high-speed internet dies a little whenever I look at your talk page. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) List of locations Okay, I'll take *Ocarina of Time (already started) *Majora's Mask *The Wind Waker *Phantom Hourglass *Twilight Princess (the stuff it needs) *A Link to the Past Do you want to discuss the way we're writing the articles so we can be consistent? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) That looks fine. I think ideally they should look something like the TP article (with the addition of the other stuff). As of right now, I'm just moving stuff and categorizing it under their main locations so we can get the pages up as quickly as possible and we can go from there.—'Triforce' 14 03:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) So just create the headers and categorize and create and then write the articles? Sounds good to me. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Great Swamp What am I supposed to call it? --Crazyswordsman (talk) 18:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Is this what you mean?—'Triforce' 14 20:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, this is the Swamp in the southern section of Hyrule. The Swamp of Evil is in the Dark World where Misery Mire is. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 22:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::We are talking A Link to the Past right? In the light world the swamp is replaced by the Desert of Mystery. If this isn't what you mean, could you go into more detail, because I'm not seeing another swamp.—'Triforce' 14 03:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::East of the Desert and west of Lake Hylia. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 04:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And what's Zora Falls called? --Crazyswordsman (talk) 04:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Are you thinking of Zora's Domain#The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past?—'Triforce' 14 13:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) what is this? i was looking throught one users contributions, and what do you think of this? http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage&diff=prev&oldid=145774 thoughts?'--C2' 21:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Mario Mario is vandalizing.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) :What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?—'Triforce' 14 21:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) GC vs. Wii Why is it canonical? Is it because Link is a leftie instead of a rightie? You guys are FREAKS! :Because it is the original version of the game.—'Triforce' 14 21:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Check my contrinutions and you'll see I reverted his edits.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) No flamming buddy.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) Your Usefuls I think you should consider adding the following links to your usefuls template: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WHEN THE EDITING GETS HOT... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Assume good faith Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Assume good faith No personal attacks Wikipedia:Wikipedia:No personal attacks Edit wars Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit war Dispute resolution Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Dispute resolution Editing negotiation Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Negotiation Staying cool Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Staying cool when the editing gets hot Three-revert rule Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit_war#The_Three_revert_rule Get a third opinion Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Third opinion It works well when you need to pull Wikipedia policies out of a hat in the middle of a fast argument. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I designed it purely for editing only, not really for resolving problems. I understand why it might be helpful, but I doubt it would end up getting used. =/—'Triforce' 14 02:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Bots How do you create bots? Is it for admins only or can anybody make one?--Shade Link (talk) 14:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I wouldn't recommend one for here, as I haven't found mine particularly useful.—'Triforce' 14 02:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) jabun pic whats up with that jabun pick? trying to put it in normally on the page makes it disapear. Oni Link 21:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah, the jabun pic has never worked for me. and most other images work(i.e. i can see them), o and the keaton image only kinda works.'--C2' 22:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::It happens sometimes. It usually fixes itself if you clear your cache—'Triforce' 14 22:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Deletions okay, ill rebemer that, im not that aware of the deletion policy and didnt even know that the template excested haha. but thanks for informing me, ill deffinately keep that in mind.'--C2' 14:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :sry i nearly deleted your page haha'''--C2' 01:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it :) It was actually kinda funny.—'Triforce' ' 14''' 01:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! RE: RTE